halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vadam Legacies: The Rift
Plot It is the year 2559. The Sangheili have long since split from the Covenant and allied with the humans prior to the end of the UNSC-Covenant War, finding victory soon after. Not all Sangheili are in agreement to this truce. Many separated from the military for widespread protests of their actions. Conflict arises upon their homeworld, Sanghelios. Many shocking surprises follow. Their leader is relative to one of the Sangheili's greatest warriors, and in one swift move, he has changed their history forever. And the consequences that come may mark the end of the Sangheili's hard-earned trust in the humans... Story Chapter 1 TIME 16:22:37:09 (ACCURACY 1/10 to that of Forerunner), TENTH SUNRISE SHIFT OF THE FIFTH MONTH (SANGHELIOS TIME UNIT), 4TH AGE OF AMENDMENT (COVENANT TIME UNIT, BASED ON FORERUNNER TIME UNIT), STATE OF PYRON, SANGHELIOS 0800 HOURS, FEBRUARY 22ND, 2559 (UNSC MILITARY CALENDAR) Sangheili Minor Taszar 'Vadam moved quickly, evading the energy bolts that flew past him. He retaliated by firing his Plasma Rifle at his opponent, following up by cracking his weapon over his head. The assailant crumpled. For six years, this had been happening. Many Sangheili had objected openly to their truce with the humans, and a war erupted on Sanghelios. The protestors were unusually well-organized, and friends turned unexpectedly on each other. The conflicts were long and bloody. But that did not bother Taszar unduly. Killing another Sangheili was the same as any other foe, if there was a good reason. Taszar swore as he saw more Sangheili separatists charging him. Where were those reinforcements that were supposed to be here? He couldn't take them all on his own. Opening fire, he cut down three of the four Sangheili, never remaining in one spot. As he turned to the last separatist, firing rapidly, his Plasma Rifle overheated and vented blue steam. Taszar dropped the rifle, preparing to deal with the separatist with his own hands. Suddenly the assailant screamed and jerked upward. Two energy bars appeared in his chest. The separatist fell, and another Sangheili appeared out of the air. It was his friend, Zar'tul 'Sumai. "The reinforcements are almost here," he said, handing Taszar his rifle back. "Something shot their dropship down." The separatists were becoming increasingly resourceful, and their threat was heavier than ever. This war had to end soon. "We should meet them," Zar'tul said, turning around. "Let us deal with the rest of them, so this would be over." Over? Taszar thought, following his friend. Were it so easy. *** Autel 'Vadam entered the keep, carefully cradling the bundles in his arms. Walking up to the fourth level, he easily found her room. "Autel?" a voice called. "Is that you?" "Yes, Cyla," he replied. "I have returned." He handed the bundles over to her, and wiped the perspiration off his face. Cyla sat up in bed, leaning against the wall. "Was there any trouble?" she asked, unwrapping the bundles, and looking at it. "No. No one ventures here, and there is not much they would want from us." Autel stiffened as he heard the sound of the main door opening and closing. Drawing a plasma pistol, he said, "Remain here." The Vadam Keep was emptier than usual, because a lot of the soldiers were fighting the separatists, and the younglings and elderly were kept out of danger. It could be a Vadam returning from the State, but these days, it never hurt to be careful. Autel silently padded down the stairs, pistol ready, but relaxed when he saw who it was. An exhausted-looking Sangheili was making his way towards the stairs. He wore a grey-coloured armour, with ancient symbols and patterns etched upon it. It was the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam. "How was your day, father?" Autel asked. "Not good," Thel replied wearily. "The separatists are causing more trouble, and I am not sure we can keep them down much longer." Thel had taken a political position on Sanghelios, and was trying to negotiate terms with the separatists. "What about their leader?" Autel said, as they made their way up the stairs. "We still do not know who it is. He refuses to meet directly." Thel looked slightly frustrated, but gave a faint smile as he saw Cyla in the fourth-level room. "Greetings, Arbiter," she said, gently laying the bundles on the bed. "Please, come in." As Autel sat down beside his father, Thel asked, "Congratulations. How many?" "Three," Cyla said, looking down fondly at the sleeping newborns. "Two males, one female." "I had just returned from the mountaintop," Autel said. "I was about to take them to the temple for the final blessing." Thel examined each of the baby Sangheili. "Their appearances seem to be normal," he observed. The female yawned, opening her eyes. The Arbiter inhaled sharply. Her irises were the same colour as Autel's. White, with a hint of red in them. Naturally piercing. "That will not be a problem," Autel said. "No one in the Keep will know." After newborns were blessed, the males were kept in the Keep, while the females were sent into the State, along with the mother. The doctor entered the room, holding a container. "Cyla, I must administer to you one last dose." Thel stood up, placed his fingers to his chest in the "best of luck" gesture, and left the room. Autel stood up too. "I will return soon," he said. Cyla nodded, and said, "I will prepare to leave." Sangheili females lost a lot of blood upon giving birth, and she had spent the last few units trying to recover it. They quickly embraced, and he picked up the newborns and left the room. *** Autel met with the Arbiter soon afterwords. "Greetings, father." Autel curled his fist over his chest. The Arbiter returned the gesture. "Greetings to you to, Autel. I bring fell news of the Fallen." Autel clicked his mandibles. "The situation is most assuredly out of hand now." Thel nodded. "We need help from those we are courting. I will be leaving on the morrow to seek the aid of the humans." "I'm afraid the 'marines' won't be able to help much." The Arbiter smiled and turned away. "I won't be asking for marines." *** Taszar stepped over the body of the last member of the rebel squad. The filth had challenged him, waving his energy sword around. Taszar was not one to be trifled with. He had simply locked blades with the scum, brought him close, then headbutted him, goring his foe's face in with the spikes on his helmet. The spikes of his helmet gleamed purple in the low light along with his orange eyes, giving him an eerie appearance. Zar'tul reloaded his carbine, dropping the depleted energy cell and slapping a new one in to place. The Fallen hideout was ingeniously designed, hidden away in to the face of a cliff. But it had been a simple matter to track the footprints to the small entrance and slay the guard. The next room was brightly lit. Taszar and Zar'tul took positions on either side of the doorway and peeked in. Many Sangheili, mostly Minors, loitered around. The room was quite obviously a dining hall, and the midday meal was in full swing. Taszar and Zar'tul activated their camouflage and passed unnoticed on the catwalks above. The next room was what they were really looking for: the armory. The life long friends nodded to each other and each moved to set the charges. Firearms were first to be rigged to explode, then the fuel cells and explosives. The whole task took half a unit, and they were glad to be done. They started back the way they came, but another Sangheili was coming their way on the catwalk. It being only wide enough for one Sangheili at once, the pair had no choice but to go back the way they came. It was then that they realized there were no hiding spots in the armory, and the Fallen Sangheili was sure to spot them when he activated the lights. Taszar held a fist up to Zar'tul, who nodded and shrank back in to the shadows. The Fallen entered, and Zar'tul stepped out of the shadows, deactivating his camouflage. The Fallen's mandibles went slack in surprise. "Hey, who are-" Taszar wrapped the purple garrote wire around the Sangheili's neck and wrenched it tight. Blood poured out of his neck and he crumpled to his knees, struggling to get it out of his throat, unable to make a sound. The friends left, their obstacle cleared. *** Autel walked down the steps of the keep carrying the three tiny bundles. Him a father. He was as giddy as he could ever be. His feet clicked on the stone as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He spun as he heard a rustling, and saw a flash of armor and ducked. He left the children on the ground as he rose again, activating his energy sword. Air whistled behind him, and he spun and blocked the energy staff. With a twist of his wrist he lopped the head off it. Another twist, and his attacker's head flew off. He heard a squeak from behind him, and a tall Sangheili stood there, holding the three bundles. His children. Air whistled, and his vision went dark. *** Cyla jerked up as she heard a mighty roar. She knew something was wrong. The doctor looked up. "Is there a problem, excellency?" Cyla twisted to look out the window. "Autel was just attacked, quickly, we must go!" She leaped out of the chair and went rushing down the steps. She looked down the first outdoor flight of steps and saw Autel at the bottom, pacing around, shifting his grip on an active energy sword, growling. Rushing down the steps, she saw that there were no three bundles, no small little arms waving in the air, no squeaking from warm cloth. Halting, she sat on the steps, wishing her heart would stop beating. Chapter 2 'TIME 16:22:37:09 (ACCURACY 1/10 to that of Forerunner), FOURTEENTH SUNRISE SHIFT OF THE FIFTH MONTH (SANGHELIOS TIME UNIT), 4TH AGE OF AMENDMENT (COVENANT TIME UNIT, BASED ON FORERUNNER TIME UNIT), SLIPSPACE 1652 HOURS, FEBRUARY 26TH, 2559 (UNSC MILITARY CALENDAR) Thel 'Vadam walked to the head of the bridge, next to Rtas 'Vadum. "I just received a communique from Sanghelios, Arbiter." "What is it?" Rtas blinked and clicked his mandibles. "In your quarters. Your son wishes to speak with you." Sensing something was up, he walked slightly faster back to his quarters. Sealing the door, he activated the holo-table and opened a channel to Sanghelios, tuned to Autel's com. He responded a subunit later. "Father, thank you for answering so fast." Thel was startled. Autel's armor was on, except his helmet, providing him a good view of Autel's face, white, with the two purple scars on his right cheek. "What has transpired? You should still be traveling with your children!" Autel hung his head. "My children are gone! Kidnapped by the Fallen." Thel resisted the urge to break the door in. "We will return to Sanghelios at once!" "No! We need the humans more than ever now! The keep is losing hope, and our warriors are spread thin. I will personally be tracking down my children, but you must bring the help of the humans." Thel was humbled by his son's calmness and strength. "Very well. How is your mate?" It was Autel's turn to be humbled. "Not well, she has taken ill from grief and cannot travel. I have assured her all is well, but the physician says that retrieving the children is of utmost importance, for her and the keep." He snorted. "Like I needed to be told ''that." Thel nodded. "I dare not keep you any longer. Go, and bring down the fury of Vadam on to the usurpers!" Autel nodded and shut off the holo-table. Rtas looked at him when Thel returned to the bridge. "Arbiter, you look as though a planet just got laid on your shoulders! What has happened." Thel sighed and looked up at the screen. "I fear I may no longer be a grandfather." All the bridge crew could do was sit there, dumbfounded. *** "Katana you are cleared for drop. Good hunting." Matt replied: "Aye aye, prepping for drop." The five Spartans of Katana team seated themselves in the drop pods and buckled up. A few minutes later the hatch slid shut in front of them, and darkness engulfed the inside of the pods. Lights flickered on, and a team com channel opened, as well as one to the STARS satellite. Matt watch as the mission parameters scrolled down in front of him: '//Stellar System: Zeta-9// '//Mission: Inspection of old UNSC emergency code// '''//The following is a transcript of the emergency beacon:// This is ODST squadstatic of the 105th ODST division. We are stranded on planet Zeta-9, coorstatic. Are running low on static and need assistance. Broadcast repeats. //End transcript// //Select this to hear the full transmission// He switched off the message and checked the countdown. Thirty seconds. As the Helljumpers would put it: "time to shove the cork in your ass." Five... four... three... two... one... A loud thump was heard, and he accelerated incredibly fast from the belly of the cruiser. "Katana, we're predicting that you'll be split up by about two kilometers, and about one click from you predicted landing site." "Copy that, command." Category:Autel 'Vadam Category:Sona 'Demal Category:Maslab